


Сны бабочки

by jihiri_kuro



Series: Рождество на двоих [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Важно лишь то, что происходит наяву, а сны — ерунда!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!AU. Написано под впечатлением от разных хждгн-артов — как фанатских, так и официалки.  
> Название — отсылка к исторической байке о философе-пьянице Чжуань Цзы, которому приснилось, что он бабочка, а проснувшись, он долго не мог понять: он — Чжуань Цзы, которому снится, что он бабочка, или бабочка, которой снится, что она Чжуань Цзы

     «Кто только придумал эти дурацкие праздники? Все только бегают, как очумелые, в поисках подарков; проблем у полиции меньше не становится, а подчиненные только и думают, как бы скорее начать праздновать — ни дела, ни работы!»  
     Хиджиката Тоширо, заместитель командира специального подразделения по борьбе с терроризмом Главного полицейского управления Токио, ворчал про себя больше по привычке. Уже несколько лет им просто сказочно везло: даже самые безбашенные террористы в канун рождественских праздников проявляли практически нулевую активность. Но Хиджикату все равно не радовали наступающие выходные — как и любого другого патологического трудоголика. Утром Мацудайра практически ткнул его носом в свой приказ — «три выходных дня, Тоши! Ты понял — ТРИ ДНЯ ЧТОБЫ Я ТЕБЯ НЕ ВИДЕЛ НА РАБОТЕ!» — и многозначительно поиграл любимым пистолетом. А Кондо-сан не только не заступился за друга и заместителя, но и поддержал идею начальства обеими руками. И сейчас Хиджиката, незаметно удрав до начала рождественского корпоратива, шагал сквозь суету предпраздничного Токио, свирепо дымя сигаретой и чувствуя себя преданным и ненужным.  
     «Почему люди веселятся? Почему они, как звезды, безразличны?»  
     Хиджиката остановился и потряс головой. Мысль была… какая-то странная… не ЕГО мысль.  
     Это еще ничего — гораздо хуже были сны.  
     Вчера ему, например, снилось, что он — якудза в пафосном итальянском костюме с черной рубашкой и монохромной иредзуми с карпом, который постоянно таскается в хост-клуб к наглому крашеному в блондина красавчику, подозрительно напоминавшего кучерявого придурка Гинтоки. До этого были сны еще более дурацкие: он — карасу-тэнгу, Гинтоки — кицунэ; он — старшеклассник, Гинтоки — учитель; он — чибик в костюме коровки, Гинтоки — такой же, только костюм тигра… Но хуже всего было увидеть себя во сне игрушечной плюшевой птичкой, а Гинтоки…  
     Стоп! Не слишком ли много Гинтоки в его снах?  
     Хиджиката скрипнул зубами, перекусив тлеющий окурок пополам. Саката Гинтоки, фрилансер-йорозуя из одноименной конторы, тихо влачащей жалкое существование в Кабуки-чо, в последнее время занимал слишком много места в его жизни. Они пересекались по работе — Гинтоки несколько раз не только снабдил их ценной информацией, но и пару раз помог в поимке террористов. Они постоянно сталкивались то в онсене, то в кино, то на ханами, то в ночном клубе, а сколько раз напивались вместе (и за его счет!), Хиджиката уже не помнил.  
     А еще они спали друг с другом. По пьяни, разумеется.  
     Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, закурил новую сигарету и зашагал дальше. Может, в этом и дело? Не нужно было доводить отношения… да вообще ни в какие отношения с ленивым кучерявым идиотом не нужно было вступать! Женщин ему мало было, что ли? Выпить один не мог? Нужно было меньше шляться по городу в выходные, и тогда бы они не встречались так час…  
     О, боги, только не… Поздно!..  
     Знакомая фигура, увенчанная шапкой серебристых кудрей, уже направлялась навстречу, волоча на плече перевязанную красной веревкой елку. «Технику шибари решил тренировать… на елочках?» — ядовито подумал Хиджиката и попробовал не попасться придурку на глаза. Не вышло.  
     — Хиджиката-кууун! Какое рождественское чудо случилось, что ты не на работе? Дай угадаю — тебя выставили, чтобы ты не портил людям праздник кислой рожей? Или за то, что ты съел весь майонез, приготовленный для праздничного стола?  
     — Отвали, Йорозуя! — рыкнул Хиджиката и попытался обойти препятствие в виде упомянутого Йорозуи, но не тут-то было.  
     — Ой, ой, Хиджиката-кун! Не расстраивайся — в этот праздничный вечер Гин-сан готов приютить даже майонезного маньяка! — тот уже был готов послать настырного кучерявого барана подальше, но замолк, встретившись глазами с теплым вишнево-красным взглядом. — Идем! — Гинтоки схватил оторопевшего от неожиданности Хиджикату за руку и потянул за собой. — Я тебе литр майонеза купил, на вечер должно хватить. И сакэ. Елку достал даже! А детишек три дня не будет — Шинпачи у Отаэ празднует, и Кагуру они к себе забрали.  
     Хиджиката в полном недоумении следовал за тащившем его на буксире Гинтоки, даже не пытаясь вырвать руку, крепко стиснутую теплой шершавой ладонью. Вот придурок… он что, специально пришел за ним?  
     — Тебе что, больше не с кем… праздник провести? — голос предательски охрип, но ничего — такое всегда можно списать на последствия курения. А Гинтоки лишь ехидно фыркнул и одарил Хиджикату еще одним взглядом, снисходительно-насмешливым:  
     — Вот еще! Гин-сан слишком популярен, чтобы оставаться один в рождественскую ночь! Правда, проводить ее стоит только с тем, кто тебе по-настоящему дорог… не так ли, Хиджиката-кун?  
     Теперь была очередь Хиджикаты фыркать в ответ. Но вслух он так ничего не произнес, только крепко сжал ладонь Гинтоки и ускорил шаг.  
     На душе почему-то стало тепло, и совершенно по-дурацки хотелось улыбаться.

 

* * *

     — Все равно это как-то… глупо!  
     — Ты ничего не понимаешь, Хиджиката-кун… подай мне шарики… спасибо! Елка — главный атрибут праздника, наряжать ее вместе — хорошая традиция, к тому же, совместный труд — для моей пользы! — объединяет!  
     Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул. Он, взрослый человек, занимающий солидный пост в полиции — наряжал елку, как какой-то мальчишка! Кстати, о елках…  
     — Йорозуя, а скажи-ка мне, откуда ты елку взял: они стоят недешево, а у тебя хронически нет денег. Если ты ее где-то спер…  
     — Ты не поверишь: я заработал! — Гинтоки выглянул из-за пушистой зеленой ветки, на которую только что прицепил белый шарик с голубым волнистым узором. — И вообще, все твои подозрения необоснованы — всему Токио известно трудолюбие Гин-сана и его готовность помочь любому, кто нуждается… за определенную плату, конечно!.. Давай следущие!  
     — Ага, как же! — так Хиджиката и поверил этому широко известному в узких кругах любителю халявы и пачинко, но просьбу выполнил, подав еще несколько шариков — черных с золотым узором из прямоугольников.  
     — Это твоя главная беда, Хиджиката-кун: ты не веришь людям! Я понимаю, что во всем виновата твоя работа, но… ай! — стул, стоя на котором разглагольствовал Гинтоки, опасно закачался, и Хиджиката едва успел поймать белобрысого идиота одной рукой и удержать елку от падения другой.  
     — Эй, осторожнее! Ты чуть елку не уронил!  
     «И чуть сам не навернулся, кучерявый придурок!»  
     А кучерявый придурок лишь улыбался от уха до уха, сидя на полу под елкой и держась за ладонь Хиджикаты, как за спасательный круг.  
     — Ага! Все-таки даже до твоего промайонезженого мозга дошло, что елка — это важно и… эй, у тебя кровь!  
     — Конечно, кровь, идиот! — зарычал Хиджиката, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, подходящего для перевязки. — Я за колючки со всей дури ухватился, чтобы твоя драгоценная елка не упала… а то ты еще расстроишься и будешь ныть весь вечер!  
     Гинтоки молча поднялся и, не отпуская руку Хиджикаты, потащил его в ванную, где промыл и перевязал пострадавшую ладонь. И смотрел при этом внимательно и как-то ласково, так что Хиджикате стало неловко.  
     — Что? — бурнул он, пытаясь, как обычно, спрятать свои чувства за грубостью.  
     — Ничего, Хиджиката-кууун! — протянул Гинтоки; его физиономия опять стала насмешливой, а выражение глаз — как у дохлой селедки. — Пойдем уже бухать, что ли!  
     И первым покинул ванную, ужасно фальшиво (то есть, как обычно!) напевая «Праздник к нам приходит!»

 

* * *

     — Знаешь, Хиджиката-кун… ик!.. мне сны снятся!  
     — Да ну? — Хиджиката потряс очередную бутылку, но и она оказалась пуста. — Всем сны снятся… вроде…  
     — Неее! — Гинтоки ткнулся носом ему в плечо и вздохнул. — Мне фигня разная снится. Что мы живем в какой-то параре… палале… тьфу! другой, в общем, реальности! Как будто там после Бакумацу сразу эра космических полетов… инопланетяне вместо американцев… я в какой-то дурацкой юкате на одно плечо хожу… как якудза из старых фильмов, только поверх обычной одежды… И ты…  
     — Я?  
     — Ага! — Гинтоки хихикнул. — Шин-сен-гу-ми, вот кто ты там! Вернее, заместитель командира.  
     — Шинсен-гуми? — Хиджиката задумался, нахмурив брови. — Звучит как… это… клан якудза!  
     — Не… тоже полиция по борьбе с терроли… теллори… да что такое!  
     — Ты пьян, Йорозуя.  
     — Ага! — радостно согласился Гинтоки. — Пьян. И счастлив!  
     — С чего бы?  
     — Что ты мне в снах снишься. Одному не так страшно быть птичкой…  
     — К…какой птичкой? — похолодел Хиджиката.  
     — Ну… такой… из голубого плюша… А ты — из черного…  
     Хиджиката с подозрением уставился на пьяного белобрысого идиота: неужели тот мысли читает? Или он уже успел ему проболтаться и все забыл? Или…  
     «Или у дураков мысли сходятся!» — ехидно прокомментировал внутренний голос. Хиджиката решил его гордо проигнорировать.  
     — Может, тебе… это… лучше с выпивкой завязать? Чтобы птички-коровки-котики не снились?  
     — Коровки? Котики? — улыбка Гинтоки из умильно-пьяной моментально стала коварной. — Хиджиката-кууун? Тебе они что — тоже снились?  
     Упс! Вот это он прокололся! Хиджиката попробовал изобразить покерфейс, но, судя по все более довольной наглой кучерявой роже, не очень в этом преуспел.  
     — Ну, же — давай, колись! — Гинтоки настойчиво заглядывал в лицо, все так же глумливо усмехаясь. — Поведай Гин-сану о своих влажных фантазиях! Костюм коровки — ммм! — жаль, что уже поздно бежать в секс-шоп, а то я бы потратил последние деньги, лишь бы…  
     — Все, хватит! — взорвался Хиджиката и вскочил на ноги. — Ты меня достал, извращенец! Какого я вообще тут делаю?! Тебе обычной ебли мало, и ты решил мне еще и мозги поиметь?! Скажи спасибо, что я оружие с собой не взял, а то пристрелил бы щас нахер!  
     Он грубо оттолкнул оторопевшего Гинтоки, выскочил в прихожую, сдернул с вешалки куртку, обулся и громко хлопнул за собой входной дверью.  
     Далеко уйти не удалось — ноги почему-то подкашивались, и Хиджикате пришлось опуститься на ступеньки крыльца. Его колотил озноб — не ясно, от холода или от злости — да и чувствовал он себя паршиво. Во-первых, он безобразно сорвался, наорав на Гинтоки — ему до чертиков надоели эти дурацкие сны, а тот еще и издевается, тролль кучерявый! Во-вторых, было… обидно: Гинтоки так смотрел, когда встретил Хиджикату на улице… и в ванной тоже… Это смущало… но и было приятно… наверное. Поэтому подколки и глупая болтовня про секс-шоп бесили больше обычного. Ничего — сейчас он немного посидит, покурит, придет в себя и вернется в свою квартиру… Там в баре, кажется, еще полбутылки вискаря осталось… выпить и лечь спать — и больше никаких дурацких праздников и кучерявых идиотов!  
     За спиной раздались тихие шаги, и на плечи Хиджикаты опустился забытый им шарф.  
     — Ты забыл… а на улице холодно, вообще-то!  
     Гинтоки опустился рядом на ступеньку, прижавшись плечом, и Хиджикату передернуло от контраста тепла его тела и морозного воздуха улицы.  
     А может, просто стало стыдно…  
     Некоторое время они молча сидели рядом; Гинтоки виновато сопел, но не пытался начать разговор первым, а Хиджиката колебался: заговорить с балбесом, или гордо уйти в закат на встречу с вискарем и холодной постелью…  
     А потом они одновременно повернулись лицом друг к другу и хором произнесли:  
     — Ладно, извини…  
     И рассмеялись.  
     Гинтоки сказал:  
     — Знаешь… наверное, нам не зря одно и то же снится. Может, в той параллельной реальности… тот Гинтоки и тот Хиджиката тоже вместе, как мы…  
     — Мы не вместе, придурок! — буркнул Хиджиката, но крепче прижался плечом: куртка от мороза не спасала, а придурок, как обычно, был горячим, словно печка.  
     — Ну, тогда рядом, — покладисто согласился Гинтоки и встал, потянув за собой Хиджикату. — Пошли в дом — я котацу включил… и еще одна бутылка осталась…  
     Его ладонь была такой же теплой, поэтому Хиджиката не раздумывая за нее ухватился и позволил увести себя обратно, в уютное тепло, пропахшее хвоей, выпивкой и самим Гинтоки, которого он, кажется, теперь предпочтет любой красивой женщине…  
     Они в обнимку ввалились в прихожую, и Хиджиката не помнил, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем… он вообще плохо соображал от холода… или от выпивки… или оттого, что Гинтоки опять смотрел на него тем странным взглядом и так крепко прижимался, словно боялся потерять…  
     А трахаться под котацу оказалось тепло, но жутко неудобно…

 

* * *

     — Завтра опять сбежишь с утра пораньше? — Гинтоки лежал на спине, задумчиво глядя на кольца сигаретного дыма, плавающие под потолком. Хиджиката затянулся, выпустил новое кольцо и, немного им полюбовавшись, ответил:  
     — Старик дал мне три выходных… то есть, осталось уже только два.  
     — А… И чем займешься?  
     Хиджиката задумался.  
     — Не знаю. А ты чем бы хотел?  
     — Я? Ну… раз ты сам спрашиваешь… — Гинтоки опять коварно усмехнулся, но, когда Хиджиката приготовился дать отпор очередным фантазиям с косплеем разных… животных, выдал: — А ничего! Давай просто весь день проваляемся в постели — новый для тебя опыт!  
     — Ага, и старый испытанный — для тебя! — фыркнул Хиджиката. Гинтоки ничего не ответил, перекатился на бок, уткнулся ему в плечо и засопел. Хиджиката обнял его, еще немного полежал, слушая размеренное дыхание, а затем и сам смежил веки. «Надеюсь, хоть сегодня обойдется без глупых снов из параллельной реальности… Рождественское чудо, а?» — подумал он, проваливаясь в сон.  
     …Чтобы проснуться в холодном поту, увидев во сне Гинтоки в костюме… так сказать, Санты (версия для взрослых), а себя — в костюме оленя… в том же стиле…  
     Хиджиката лежал, таращась в темноту, и все никак не мог придти в себя. Только когда Гинтоки, заворочавшись рядом, что-то пробормотал и теснее придвинулся к нему, согревая и возвращая в реальность, он очнулся и подумал: какого? Почему какие-то дурацкие сны берут над ним верх, лишая покоя и расшатывая нервы? Хватит! Пусть снятся птички-зверюшки… и прочие непотребства, его это никак не касается. Да! Важно лишь то, что происходит с ним и Гинтоки наяву, а остальное… пусть проваливает туда, откуда явилось! И заснул снова, крепко прижав к себе сопящего кучерявого балбеса.  
     …А где-то неудержимо заикал какой-то артер, заляпав краской почти готовый рисунок с хиджигинами в очередном необыкновенно смешном косплее…

 

Эпилог

_Где-то во вселенной «Гинтамы»_

     — Хиджиката-кууун! Мне опять снилось, что мы с тобой — в другой реальности… и ТЕМ нам снятся сны про нас ЭТИХ… и про тех ужасных плюшевых птичек тоже!  
     — Йорозуя, замолкни и не мешай спать — мне завтра вставать рано. И прекрати смешивать свое кошмарное клубничное молоко с сакэ! — недовольно проворчал Хиджиката, натягивая одеяло на голову. Он под страхом сеппуку не признается кучерявому придурку, что и ему только что приснились эти чертовы птички, вьющие вместе, мать их, гнездышко…

 


End file.
